


Серебро и сталь

by Serenada_san



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральта из Ривии и отважного рыцаря Зигфрида из Денесле, которому суждено было стать Великим Магистром, связывают прочные узы дружбы.<br/>Дружбы - и, может быть, чего-то еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн трех частей фика по порядку: "Ведьмак", "Ведьмак 2", пост-"Ведьмак 2".

***

Последняя бутылка туссентского красного была, пожалуй, лишней. Зигфрид понимает это, едва поднявшись из-за стола. Таверна со всем многоголосым людом чуть сдвигается, голова идет кругом, и пол будто выстлан пухом. Недостойно рыцаря Ордена Пылающей Розы пить до такого состояния… ну так ведь и с выводком королевских виверн не каждый день приходится сражаться?

\- Это на втором этаже, - поторапливает Геральт. Сам он тоже не вполне твердо стоит на ногах. Или это Зигфриду только кажется.

Полногрудая официантка в тугом корсете проходит совсем близко, обнаженным локотком касается локтя Зигфрида, глядит влажными глазами с улыбкой, полной обещаний:

\- Господин рыцарь желает чего-нибудь еще? 

\- У господина рыцаря и так все замечательно, - отзывается Зигфрид торопливо и потому немного сбивается. Обходит ее стороной аккуратно, будто это еще одна виверна, только перекинувшаяся в девицу. 

Геральт наблюдает искоса. Усмехается. Молчит. 

\- Куда мы идем? – спрашивает Зигфрид, когда перед ним возникает крутая гора лестницы. У подножия она кажется неприступной. 

\- Наверх, - рубит Геральт и слишком уж резво отсчитывает ступени. 

Зигфрид со вздохом следует за ним. С каждой ступенькой шум от любителей кулачного боя, бренчание лютни и пьяный гвалт отдаляются, проваливаются в пол, который все еще устелен пухом. 

Их никто не останавливает. Да и кто посмел бы встать на пути рыцаря Ордена и грозного ведьмака, слухи о котором давно уже облетели всю Вызиму, несмотря на карантин.

По сравнению с основным залом на втором этаже «Нового Наракорта» тихо. Эта тишина вдруг щекотно тычется Зигфриду между лопаток, подгоняет за Геральтом. Тот впереди на несколько шагов, как всегда со стальной выправкой и вот теперь уже как будто бы вовсе трезвый. Он доходит до одной из дверей, толкает ее. Створка поддается легко и бесшумно. 

Комната, в которой они оказываются, похожа на королевские покои. Это видно даже в темноте: здесь не горит ни одной свечи, только пряди лунного света льются сквозь незанавешенное окно и бликами отражаются от роскошной утвари. Ведьмачьи мечи, серебряный и стальной, за спиной Геральта тоже тускло блестят. Это занимает Зигфрида сильнее, чем убранство комнаты. 

\- Ты уверен, что обронил свой медальон здесь? 

\- Уверен. 

\- Ценная вещь?

\- Очень. 

Геральт серьезен, но даже не делает вид, будто что-то ищет на полу. Молча смотрит на Зигфрида с тенью улыбки на малоподвижном лице. Из-за вертикальных зрачков Зигфриду чудится, что Геральт хорошо видит его в темноте, как кошка, хотя память подсказывает, что для этого ведьмак должен выпить особый эликсир. 

\- Как же ты потерял его, раз он такой важный? – спрашивает Зигфрид неловко, переступает с ноги на ногу. Видели бы его сейчас новобранцы – то-то смеху было бы. 

Геральт не смеется. Но и улыбку с лица не отпускает. Или это снова кажется? Тени лгут, лунные блики лукавят, и голова у Зигрида все еще кружится, как если бы он смотрел с обрыва в пропасть. Никто не знает, как он боится высоты.   
Никто не знает о нем многого другого. 

\- Я был занят, - откликается Геральт, когда этого от него уже не ждут. – Меня сильно отвлекала принцесса Адда. 

Зигфрид подходит к огромной кровати, смотрит оценивающе. Такие слухи о ведьмаке тоже гуляют по Вызиме. Зигфриду все равно. 

\- Мне не стоит слушать ничего, что ты можешь сказать о Ее Высочестве, - говорит он со вздохом. – Я все-таки присягал ее отцу. 

\- Фольтест не удивился бы темпераменту дочурки. – Вот теперь Геральт и впрямь усмехается. Шутить на тему прошлого принцессы-стрыги – очень в его духе. – А медальон я выронил, вероятно, когда она швырнула меня на кровать.

\- Как? – спрашивает Зигфрид.   
Не собирается – но спрашивает все равно. 

Слова он успевает услышать. Движение остается незаметным.

\- Вот так, - говорит Геральт – и плавное вращение комнаты ускоряется до предела. 

Под спиной проседает пышная перина, а потом проваливается еще сильнее, потому что Геральт бесшумным рывком придавливает его сверху, сжимая бедра коленями. Он наклоняется медленно, кончики его белых волос касаются лица Зигфрида. В лунном свете они похожи на серебряные нити, и весь он – серебро и сталь.

\- Да. Я понял, - бормочет Зигфрид. 

Он не может дышать и не может думать. Ни в одной схватке с чудовищем он не чувствовал такой беспомощности и такого тянущего, пряного ужаса. 

Геральт все знает. От этого еще хуже.  
От этого до жути хорошо. 

\- Клянусь Вечным Пламенем, еще пара таких взглядов – и я сам воспламенюсь, - тихо говорит Геральт. 

\- Богохульник, - только и может выдохнуть Зигфрид. Отнекиваться нет сил. И лгать, и бежать, и держать лицо. 

Он поднимает пудовую руку, цепляется влажными пальцами за кожаную оплетку на рукаве Геральта, сжимает ее, как магический талисман. 

\- Я давал обет безбрачия, - говорит он. Полусерьезно, хотя никогда не шутил над этим. Это что-то далекое. Что-то ненастоящее. Что-то более неправильное, чем эта серебряная комната.

Геральт улыбается мягко, и таким Зигфрид видит его впервые.

\- Уж поверь мне, Зигфрид. Я не собираюсь требовать, чтобы ты на мне женился. 

Серебряные нити щекочут его лицо, падают на шею.

Зигфрид улыбается в ответ и закрывает глаза. На этот раз он все-таки шагает в пропасть.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Может, Иорвет и рассчитывает, что Геральт последует за ним в пещеры, но слишком уж приметен белый шатер в лагере Ордена Пылающей Розы. Кому попало такой не поставят. 

Великому Магистру – вполне могут. 

Рыцари принимают его настороженно: узнают того, кто помогал им в Вызиме, но и о награде, назначенной за убийцу королей, не забывают. Без лишних разговоров Геральта ведут туда, куда ему и нужно, подталкивая в спину остриями мечей. Он терпит – и оказывается вознагражден за свое терпение. 

Привлеченный шумом с улицы, Великий Магистр выходит из шатра, мгновение смотрит недоверчиво, будто призрака увидал.

\- Геральт, - говорит он с этим своим знакомым еле слышным придыханием, которое сам вряд ли замечает. Это и приветствие, и вместе с тем немного вопрос.

От одного слова у Геральта внутри теплеет, и долгий путь, проделанный через горы за последние два дня, уже почти не давит на плечи. Зигфрид тоже выглядит уставшим, но это усталость человека, облеченного властью и погребенного под ответственностью. Она не приятнее физической, но избавиться от нее куда сложнее. 

\- Он бродил возле лагеря… - начинает докладывать один из стражников, но Зигфрид останавливает его движением руки.

\- Уберите оружие. Ведьмак нам не враг. 

\- Меня, вообще-то, в убийстве короля обвиняют, - оскорбляется Геральт и скрещивает руки на груди. 

\- В таком случае разделишь со мной кубок вина – и сразу в кандалы, - улыбается Зигфрид мягко. 

Это не грозный Великий Магистр. Перед Геральтом тот самый рыцарь, вместе с которым он, по уши в дерьме, рубил на куски кокатрикса в канализации. С которым прорывался через посты скоя’таэлей в полыхающей Старой Вызиме.   
Дыхание которого жаром обдавало шею в серебристой темноте «Нового Наракорта». 

\- Если только Великий Магистр лично меня закует, - слегка склоняется Геральт, сама покорность. И глядит исподлобья с усмешкой. 

Стражники не замечают ничего особенного, но Зигфрид понимает ведьмачьи мысли так ясно, как если бы они звучали в его собственной голове. Геральт это знает, потому что слышит его сердцебиение.   
Сердце Великого Магистра говорит больше, чем его лицо. 

\- Ты один? – спрашивает Зигфрид слишком уж поспешно. 

Компания у Геральта есть, только вряд ли это хорошая мысль – рассказывать, что в Лок Муинне он явился вместе с Иорветом. 

\- Как всегда, - пожимает он плечами. – Я говорил уже, что предпочитаю работать один. Хотя… и исключения бывают. 

\- Если ты хочешь попасть в город, то время не слишком удачное. Ворота уже закрыты на ночь, до рассвета их не отопрут.

\- Даже тебе?

\- По нашему расположению ты уже мог бы догадаться, что Орден здесь…

\- Не совсем официально? – подхватывает Геральт. – Ага, я так и подумал. Хотя король Редании мог бы и протащить свой личный караул поближе к резиденции.

\- Радовид с этим согласился бы, но тут и так все сидят будто на пороховой бочке. Никто не допустил бы перевеса сил на одну сторону. 

\- В таком случае да, кому-кому, а доблестному Зигфриду со своими рыцарями лучше покуковать за воротами. 

\- С тобой как обычно: не знаешь, то ли обижаться, то ли принять за комплимент, - смеется Зигфрид.

У него опять этот взгляд. Ясный, полный тепла, как если бы он глядел на что-то замечательное и желанное. Его, видно, не отучили еще так смотреть.   
Геральт этому только рад. 

\- Что же, раз в город мне не попасть, а кубок с вином и впрямь отыщется в ваших рыцарских запасах, я не прочь устроить привал. 

\- Заодно расскажешь, чем мирные переговоры привлекли ведьмака.

\- И послушаю, чем реданский король завлек Орден, - говорит Геральт. Кивает стражникам: - Идите прогуляйтесь. Нам с магистром нужно переговорить с глазу на глаз. 

Те смотрят на командира вопросительно. Зигфрид колеблется, но это скорее привычка, выработанная на новом посту. Сам сказал, что врага в Геральте не видит. Кому как не ему знать, что, имей ведьмак на уме недоброе, вовек не попался бы на глаза раньше времени. Да и стражников в случае чего перебил бы как куропаток, даже вспотеть не успел бы.   
Скорее, причина у этих колебаний другая. Геральт на это даже рассчитывает. 

\- Оставьте нас, - решает Зигфрид наконец. 

Бряцая оружием, стража удаляется. Зигфрид медлит, потом отводит в сторону полог шатра, пропуская Геральта внутрь, и шагает за ним следом. 

\- Сказать по правде, я думал…

Закончить у него не получается. Геральт поворачивается, ловит его в капкан рук и целует. У Зигфрида обветренные неподатливые губы, и неожиданно это именно то, что нужно прямо сейчас.  
Пару мгновений он пытается вырваться, закаменев всем телом, но в итоге делает то, чего никогда не делал на поле боя. Он сдается. 

\- Думал, что никогда меня больше не увидишь? – со смешком выдыхает Геральт ему в рот, едва отстранившись. 

\- Была у меня такая мысль. Теперь вижу, что нелепая. Разве можешь ты не появиться там, где намечаются крупные неприятности? 

\- Совершенно точно не могу. Натура у меня такая. 

\- И ты, конечно, верен себе, - немного сварливо замечает Зигфрид. Он уже не выпутывается из ловушки объятий. Сам осторожно кладет руку на плечо Геральта – будто разрешения спрашивает. - Творишь что вздумается, берешь что хочешь.

\- В моем возрасте меняться как-то не пристало. Гляди, я вон седой уже весь. 

\- Очень смешно, – говорит Зигфрид, но не смеется. 

Геральт готов поклясться: ни один рыцарь Ордена не видел своего Магистра таким. Полным растерянности пополам с возбуждением. Геральту это тоже плохо знакомо: его женщины всегда знают, чего хотят, или же получают сполна оренов, чтобы захотеть того же, чего и ведьмак. Но это неумелое балансирование между страхом, выдуманными для себя запретами и жгучим желанием заводит так, что захватывает дух.

\- Я так и не поблагодарил тебя, - шепчет он.

\- За что?

\- Лютик рассказал, что ты сидел со мной, пока я был заперт в иллюзии Якова. 

\- Твой приятель слишком много болтает.

\- И то правда. Но все же… я признателен тебе. 

\- Вино. Ты хотел вина.

Забавно, как эта растерянность делает Зигфрида еще моложе, чем он есть на самом деле. 

\- Я хотел не только вина. 

\- Геральт…

Он склоняется к самому уху Зигфрида.

\- Когда хочешь меня остановить, не произноси мое имя вот так. Это работает совсем наоборот. 

Зигфрид медленно краснеет, словно забыл, как это делается, и глядит в сторону. Он, конечно, не был готов к тому, что поддаваться своим запретным желаниям на трезвую голову куда сложнее, чем после пары бутылок крепленого.   
После той ночи у них не было случая остаться наедине, да и начавшиеся погромы начисто вымели из головы все неуместные мысли. Времени утекло немало. Зигфрид вполне мог решить, что ведьмак предпочел забыть об очередном маленьком приключении.   
Только вот Геральт помнит. 

\- Мне показалось, ты устал, - пытается сменить тему Зигфрид.

\- Мне показалось, ты тоже, - соглашается Геральт. Мягко бодает его в висок и прямо слышит, как мечется у Зигфрида внутри пламя. Вечное, надо полагать. Он бы и поделился этой мыслью, только наверняка опять получил бы «богохульника» в ответ. - Пожалуй, неплохо было бы прилечь. 

\- Я попрошу, чтобы тебе нашли свободную палатку.

\- Неужто в этаком чудовище, - Геральт рукой обводит шатер, впечатляющий размерами, - и кровати не найдется? 

Зигфрид смотрит на него с упреком. В который отчего-то верится с трудом. 

\- Думаешь, ты можешь просто появиться тут, как из-под земли, и рассчитывать на… на что угодно? 

Геральт размышляет пару секунд и нагло кивает:

\- Думаю, да. 

\- Я слышал, в каэдвенском лагере, что у южной стены, остановились шлюхи, - говорит Зигфрид и все-таки выдирается из хватки, делает несколько нервных шагов в сторону. – Может, там тебе будет удобнее остаться на ночлег? 

И вот теперь он пробует разозлиться. Способ убежать неплохой, но с Геральтом не пройдет. 

\- Я мог бы, - соглашается он легко. – Но ты-то туда не пойдешь. А отдыхать нужно всем. Даже Великому Магистру. 

Зигфрид смотрит на него сердито, но сердится он скорее на себя, потому что наперед уже все знает. И заранее себя судит. Он останавливается возле стола, одну за другой стягивает перчатки из тонкой кожи с выбитой на них розой – символом Ордена. 

\- Ну и беспардонный же ты человек, Геральт из Ривии.

Геральт на ходу расстегивает пояс, удерживающий ножны, мечи с обиженным лязгом летят прямо на пол.

\- Я ведьмак, - говорит он, снова близко-близко, в приоткрытые губы. – Мы все такие. 

Зигфрид вздыхает, то ли осуждая, то ли смиряясь. Обнимает его за шею, позволяет прижаться крепко, ногами, бедрами, и сердитость, робость, страх уходят из его взгляда. 

\- Я рад тебя видеть, Геральт, - произносит он просто. И в этом так много всего. Больше, чем он хотел бы сказать. 

Геральт улыбается, целует его осторожней обычного, и это его искреннее «Я тоже».


	3. Chapter 3

***

Если в обычные дни Геральта, не покривив душой, можно назвать бледным, то сейчас у Зигфрида не нашлось бы слова, чтобы описать его. Лицо ведьмака даже в свете свечей белое как мел, золотистые глаза затянуты мутью, и весь он походит скорее на утопца или накера, чем на человека. Зигфрид даже не сразу узнал его и в первый миг схватился за оружие, тем более что еще десять минут назад его палатка была пуста.

\- Заглянул вот… на огонек, - улыбается Геральт. На бескровном лице улыбка кажется трещиной в сухой земле. 

Его пошатывает, будто пьяного. Левая рука наспех перевязана куском материи, и ткань уже почти вся пропиталась кровью. Впрочем, Зигфрид почти уверен: такой жуткий вид у него не из-за раны. 

\- Геральт… Что с тобой? – Зигфрид идет к нему, быстро оглядывая с головы до ног в поисках других ранений. Ничего больше не находит. – Ты похож на мертвеца.

\- Отравление, - выдыхает Геральт и начинает оседать. Как будто на ногах его держала одна только мысль, что нужно добраться до безопасного места. И он добрался. 

Зигфрид подхватывает его, дотаскивает до постели, опускает осторожно.

\- Я думал, тебя нельзя отравить. У тебя же иммунитет…

\- Собственными эликсирами траванулся, - кривится Геральт, явно злой на себя до невозможности. – Дур-рак. Не рассчитал. Выпил слишком много. Рана еще эта глупая. Шустрая эндриага попалась… скотина. Но ничего, это пройдет, пройдет.

\- Что стряслось? На тебя напали? 

\- Да, повстречал на пути парочку чудищ. 

\- Парочку? – с сомнением спрашивает Зигфрид. – Уверен? 

\- Ну… может, парочку десятков, - вздыхает Геральт. Звук получается глухой, надсадный. – Кто ж их считает. 

\- Мог бы позвать на подмогу. Зачем пробираться ко мне тайком, если тебе каждый рыцарь рад будет помочь. 

\- Просто меня вроде как немного… преследуют, - признается Геральт неохотно.

И все становится на свои места. 

\- Ради всего святого, Геральт! Во что ты ввязался на этот раз? 

Геральт морщится, но не от вопроса, скорее потому, что лежать на спине ему неудобно из-за собранных в хвост волос. Зигфрид присаживается рядом с ним, распутывает ремешок, удерживающий белую гриву. Получает благодарный выдох – и новое потрясающее признание.

\- Каэдвен обвиняет меня в смерти Хенсельта. 

\- Опять убийство короля?! Это уже даже не смешно! Сколько еще…

\- Я виновен, - перебивает его Геральт и умолкает. Только тяжело сглатывает пару раз. 

\- Что? – Зигфрид замирает, хмурится. Услышанное топчется у него в голове неповоротливо, как утковол. – Что ты такое говоришь? 

\- Не я нанес смертельный удар, но я допустил это. Меня могут вздернуть по меньшей мере за соучастие. – Он смотрит в потолок, словно выискивает там что-то. – До сих пор не знаю, поступил ли бы иначе, будь у меня возможность. Он был королем. И законченным ублюдком. 

\- Такими признаниями опасно разбрасываться. Ты мог бы солгать мне. – Зигфрид садится на край постели, в ногах Геральта. Улыбается. – Я бы поверил. Ты же знаешь. 

\- Знаю. Но врать тебе я не хочу. Ты и так уже раз поставил себя под удар, когда позволил нам увести Анаис. 

\- Спасибо. За честность. – Зигфрид машинально берет его за руку, и мысли о Хенсельте улетучиваются, как дым, снова сменяясь тревогой. – Геральт, да ты ледяной. Тебе нужно что-то? Какие-то лекарства? Снадобья? 

\- Нет. Белый мед нейтрализовал бы отраву, но он закончился. Новый я сейчас не сготовлю, даже будь у меня все ингредиенты. Надо просто подождать. Если еще не сдох, значит, справлюсь. 

Он сжимает пальцы Зигфрида, дышит часто, как умирающий. Это пугает сильнее, чем Зигфрид готов признать. 

\- Как хорошо, что я нашел тебя, - бормочет Геральт. 

Это не совсем то, что он хотел сказать. Не совсем то, что слышит Зигфрид. Главное помнить об этом. 

Ответить Зигфрид не успевает: снаружи доносятся громкие голоса, по вечернему лагерю проносится шумная волна, и это, конечно, неспроста. 

\- …от имени наместника Каэдвена! – просачивается в палатку незнакомый голос.

\- О. По мою душу, - легкомысленно хмыкает Геральт. 

Зигфрид резко поднимается, без единого слова и без единой мысли вытаскивает из походного сундука покрытую рунами деревянную шкатулку. Достав из нее гладкий, неприметный на вид камень, Зигфрид вталкивает его в ладонь Геральта, быстро накрывает его с головой одеялом.

\- Ни звука, - шепотом просит он и идет к выходу. 

Неподалеку от палатки уже стоят два каэдвенских солдата. Рыцари Зигфрида собрались тут же. Беседа явно не складывается. 

\- Что здесь происходит? – требовательно спрашивает Зигфрид, в одно мгновение оборачиваясь Великим Магистром. 

\- От имени!.. – начинает один из пришедших.

\- Это я уже слышал. Благо горланите вы на всю округу. Что вам здесь нужно? Это реданские земли. 

\- Мутанта мы ищем, - более спокойно начинает второй солдат, рослый толстяк. – Ведьмака, Геральта из Ривии. 

\- Геральта? – хмурится Зигфрид. – Не понимаю… Я с самого Лок Муинне его не видел. Что ему здесь делать? И зачем он понадобился Каэдвену? 

\- Судить его будут, - мрачно рубит первый. Лицо у него злое, ястребиное. По всему видно, что свой суд он мысленно уже свершил. – А там и в петлю. За короля. 

Толстяк переступает с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя среди рыцарей Ордена не так уверенно, как его более приземистый и жилистый товарищ. 

\- Ведьмак обвиняется в тягчайшем преступлении. Велено найти. Вот и весь сказ. 

\- Это я понял. Но вы так и не сказали, почему ищете его здесь. Да еще и целым отрядом. 

Что каэдвенцев больше чем двое – это Зигфрид понял, едва выйдя на улицу. Со стороны дороги доносится беспокойное ржание лошадей и людской гомон. Это точно не рыцари. 

\- Дык, сталбыть… - чешет в затылке толстяк. 

\- Шли мы за ним, как за лисицей, - встревает жилистый. - Тут неподалеку едва-едва разминулись. Ведьмак вроде с чудищами схлестнулся, может даже раненый теперь. А потом на лагерь ваш вышли – вот и подумали. Он ж вроде с Орденом раньше якшался, ведьмак-то. 

\- Неужели? – с ледяной любезностью спрашивает Зигфрид. Стоящие рядом рыцари ежатся, узнают этот тон. Ничего хорошего он не сулит.

Каэдвенец ничего не замечает. 

\- Говорили, так. Хотя, я слыхал, и вы об него зубы пообломали, в Лок Муинне, когда этот мутант девчонку темерскую умыкнул. Ш-шустрый, холера… 

Зигфрид шагает к нему, и ухмылка, расползшаяся было по отмеченной оспой харе, застывает. 

\- Ты, верно, забыл, с кем говоришь, - негромко произносит Зигфрид. Он почти на голову выше солдата. Когда они стоят так близко, это очень заметно. 

Сбоку тревожно шевелится толстяк, волком смотри на своего спутника.

\- Про… простите, Великий Магистр. Не со зла это. А все-таки мог ведьмак сюда забрести, коли дружбу с рыцарями водил. 

Это и предположение, и вопрос. Зигфрид знает, что за этим последует, и опережает каэдвенцев. 

\- Так значит, осмотреться хотите? В нашем лагере? Интересно, на каких основаниях. 

\- Оно и верно, мы настаивать не могём, - покладисто говорит толстяк. – Только коли прятать вам нечего… сами понимаете. Ваше благородие.

Зигфрид понимает. Например, что из них двоих толстяк этот, добродушный недотепа с виду, куда прозорливее и осторожнее. Потихоньку да полегоньку, а добычу из зубов не выпустит. Что ж, значит – придется рискнуть.  
Он медлит еще немного, словно взвешивая мысленно все за и против, а потом отступает на пару шагов, наклоняет голову с легкой улыбкой. 

\- Кто знает. Может, Геральт и впрямь тайком пробрался в лагерь и где-то скрывается сейчас. Чтобы всем было спокойнее, прогуляйтесь здесь.

\- Вот спасибо…

\- Быстро. Без лишнего шуму. И чтобы сразу после рассвета следа вашего рядом с лагерем не было, - заканчивает Зигфрид тем же неторопливым тоном. 

Рыцари с видимым трудом удерживаются от гневных возгласов, сердито глядят на чужаков. Им, конечно, досадно, что Магистр допускает, будто кто-то мог проникнуть в лагерь без их ведома. Знали бы они… 

\- Чтобы покончить с этим немедля, можете начать с моего скромного жилища. А то вдруг преступник прямиком в моей кровати прячется? – заканчивает Зигфрид еще любезнее и холоднее, а потом под едва слышный ропот своих людей открывает вход в палатку. 

Жилистый шагает вперед первым. Ныряет в полумрак ужом, вытягивает шею, озираясь. Зигфрид наблюдает за ним с тяжелым комком в груди. Если не сработает… он пока не может думать о том, что сделает в этом случае. 

Солдат глядит прямо на постель, и не заметить на ней очертания лежащего человека невозможно.  
Зигфрид стискивает кулак, чтобы не сжать рукоять кинжала, висящего на бедре. Он вовсе не прикидывает мысленно, сколько людей может быть в их отряде. Это ни к чему. 

\- Да уж, прятаться-то особо негде, - подытоживает жилистый и вываливается наружу. – Вы уж того… не серчайте. Сами понимаете: убивца ищем. 

\- Понимаем, - кивает Зигфрид и едва удерживается от вздоха. – Ищите, только поживее. На дворе почти ночь, моим людям нужно отдохнуть. 

\- Поняли. Долго мешать не будем, - с готовностью откликается толстяк. – Спасибо, Великий Магистр. 

 

Зигфрид смотрит, как каэдвенцы рассыпаются между палатками, заглядывают в продовольственные телеги с навесами, корчму и наспех сооруженную оружейную. Потом возвращается к себе и плотно задергивает полог. 

Геральт глядит на него насмешливо, когда Зигфрид откидывает одеяло с его лица. 

\- Ты мог бы просто не впускать их.

\- Чтобы укрепить в подозрениях, будто я тебя прячу? Нет, тогда они точно не отвязались бы. Вламываться, может, и не стали бы, но караулили тебя до последнего. 

Геральт берет его руку, вкладывает в пальцы нагревшийся камень. У него самого руки тоже немного потеплели.

\- Амулет, отводящий глаза, - говорит со знанием дела. – Редкая штука. Где ты достал его? 

\- У местного чародея. Это было одно из поручений Радовида. Я не был уверен, что камень поможет. 

\- Он помог. Если бы не ты…

\- Вот и славно. А теперь давай-ка снимем с тебя куртку – и ты отдохнешь. А то на тебе все еще лица нет. Хотя на труп ты походишь уже немного меньше.

В четыре руки они стаскивают с Геральта сначала перчатки, потом перевязь с оружием и тяжелую куртку из укрепленной кожи. Сапоги тоже летят в сторону. На нем остается только потрепанная рубашка да штаны. Видеть его таким все еще странно. Все еще хорошо. 

\- Как ты нашел наш лагерь, кстати? И что вообще делаешь в землях Редании? – спрашивает Зигфрид, чтобы отвлечься. – Неужели думаешь, что Радовид обо всем забыл? Он по-прежнему хочет твою голову. 

\- Уж очень многим моя голова покоя не дает. Прямо напасть какая-то, - ворчит Геральт. – Лагерь нашел просто. Слышал, что Радовид отправил Орден к южным границам. Мудро, учитывая опасность новой войны. И меня бы здесь не было, но это самый короткий путь в Нильфгаард. 

\- Ты идешь в Империю? Зачем?

Геральту, кажется, не хочется отвечать, но он коротко взглядывает на Зигфрида и все же произносит: 

\- Там один человек, которого я должен найти. То есть… я надеюсь на это. 

\- Женщина? – спрашивает Зигфрид. Очень ровно. Очень. 

Он может и не говорить.  
Зигфриду этого даже немного хочется. 

\- Да, - кивает Геральт. – Она… из времен, которых я не помнил. Из прошлой жизни.

«Из настоящей жизни», - думает Зигфрид. Все хорошо, только внутри у него вдруг так тихо и пусто, что эхо подхватывает каждую мысль и несет ее далеко-далеко. 

\- Уверен, ты ее найдешь, - улыбается он. – Ты любимец судьбы, Геральт из Ривии. 

\- Зигфрид… - начинает Геральт с заминкой, откидывая волосы за спину. 

\- А теперь ложись. И без споров. 

\- Ладно, ладно, - бурчит он, укладывается. Все еще дышит неглубоко, словно ему сдавливает болью грудь. 

\- Уснуть сможешь?

\- Смогу помедитировать. Так мне проще будет справиться с отравой, да и рана заживет быстрее.

\- Я тебе не помешаю? 

\- Напротив. Хорошо, что ты здесь. Чем спокойнее место, тем глубже медитация. А с тобой мне… очень спокойно. 

\- Значит, я буду здесь, - говорит Зигфрид и, как и прежде, садится у него в ногах. 

Геральт долго смотрит на него, прежде чем закрыть глаза. 

\- Прости, что втянул тебя, - шепчет он, когда кажется, что его сознание уже где-то далеко-далеко. 

Через несколько минут его дыхание становится глубоким, грудная клетка размеренно поднимается и опускается, и из черт лица уходит напряжение, с которым он прятал испытываемую боль. Медитация освобождает разум Геральта, и вместе с тревогами будто уходит груз прожитых ведьмаком лет. Смотреть на него сейчас неловко, все равно что подглядывать за купальщицами на реке. Зигфрид не может толком объяснить себе это стыдное чувство, но смотрит все равно, зная, что почти наверняка такой возможности у него больше никогда не будет. 

Потом он заставляет себя сходить к рыцарям – узнать, убрались ли каэдвенцы, и распорядиться, чтобы никто не входил к нему, пока Магистр не позволит.  
Вернувшись, Зигфрид занимается рукой Геральта: осторожно разматывает вымокшую в крови тряпку, промывает поначалу очень глубокую, но уже начавшую затягиваться рану. Геральт чуть шевелится, только когда Зигфрид накладывает чистую повязку. Наверное, от этого пореза даже шрама не останется в итоге. Хотя и не все битвы даются Геральту так легко. Видно, даже тело ведьмака, специально выкованное для сражений, может справиться не со всякой раной. Зигфрид пальцем прочерчивает шрам, пересекающий левый глаз Геральта. Кто его оставил? Не принцесса ли Адда в обличье стрыги? Или это был наемничий клинок? Вряд ли он расскажет. И вряд ли Зигфрид станет спрашивать. 

Уже глубокой ночью он с тяжелеющими веками снимает доспехи и ложится в постель рядом, стараясь не тревожить, лбом прижимается к виску Геральта.  
Пока сон окутывает его темным покрывалом, Зигфрид думает, где сейчас бродит белый волк, по каким заснеженным полям, по каким солнечным лесам. И ему хочется туда.


End file.
